


Sempre em Meu Coração

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Pos Hades, Pos Heaven Chapter, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais uma fic de Poison & Ice (Milo & Camus) Depois do aniversário de Máscara da Morte, Milo pede a Afrodite para ajudá-lo a encontrar uma canção para o seu aniversário de casamento. Vai ser Rod Stewart, claro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempre em Meu Coração

**SEMPRE EM MEU CORAÇÃO**

 

 

Após o aniversário de Máscara da Morte, Afrodite ficou com uma encomenda adorável: preparar uma surpresa dupla para seus amigos Camus e Milo. Os dois, sem o outro saber, queriam fazer algo especial para comemorarem o aniversário de casamento... Apesar deles terem decidido morar juntos num mês de Outubro, Milo gostava de comemorar a data em 22 de Setembro que era entrada do Outono, estação favorita de Camus. (1)

 

O peixinho romântico estava às voltas com milhares de folhas de música, baixando coisas na Internet, cantarolando o tempo todo, deixando Carlo exasperado.

 

_ _CAZZO!_ _Ma_ não é possível que em _tutto questo_ mundo não há uma música que combine com aqueles _due_ , Mozinho! – explodiu um dia nosso amável canceriano, depois de um mês nessa roda-viva.

 

Afrodite se assustou, porque quando seu marido misturava italiano com grego era porque já estava no limite. (Quando xingava em italiano puro, então, sai de baixo!) Mas ele sabia como acalmar o gênio latino... Fez um beicinho adorável e se pendurou no pescoço do outro:

 

_ Me ajuda, então, Mozão. Você sempre tem excelentes idéias... sempre me tira dos becos sem saídas... e é bem romântico quando quer...

 

Carlo estalou a língua, abraçando o marido. Beijou-o primeiro, depois se sentou ao computador...

 

_ Humpf! Você arruma as encrencas, depois sobra pra mim... – mas o resmungo era só pra constar, porque homens odeiam reclamações sem sentido, mas adoram resolver os problemas.

 

Enquanto isso, na casa de Escorpião, Milo está ao telefone, acertando a compra da bebida. Assim que desligou, riscou mais um item em sua agenda. Ficou com a caneta no ar, pensando na festa. E começou a devanear, o olhar passando da caneta Mont Blanc de Camus para sua aliança no dedo anular esquerdo.

 

Na aliança estava gravado um escorpião na face externa. Na interna apenas uma palavra: TOUJOURS.

 

“Sempre... ele gosta de repetir, ‘pra mim e pra você, sempre foi PRA SEMPRE’... Ah, Camus, Camus...”

 

_**Quando cheguei ao Santuário, estava deslumbrado com tudo, mundo novo, pessoas diferentes, me sentindo o máximo porque era diferente dos meninos da minha aldeia. E aí encontrei esse garoto, silencioso, observador, amigo dos livros, que sofria com o calor do verão, pele muito branca, tudo, em tudo o oposto de mim. Queria ser amigo dele no começo porque eu queria mudá-lo, queria que ele fosse igual a mim! Ele tinha que ser igual a mim! Mas ele não queria, estava bom do jeito que ele era... E tivemos inúmeras brigas, discussões intermináveis, quantas vezes não ficamos de mal? Quantos tapas eu não dei nele e não levei? Mas não tinha jeito, era brigar e voltar, doía muito ficar longe dele...** _

 

_**Pra nós, cavaleiros, sair da infância significava estar preparado para receber a armadura de ouro, ter responsabilidades, eu não queria pensar nisso, queria viver, namorar, beber, arrumar toda encrenca que um adolescente pode arrumar. Camus continuou sendo o Sr. Certinho. Ele até acobertava um pouco minhas escapadas... Mas me dava sermão depois de cada uma... Até que ele arrumou seus próprios discípulos para cuidar. Fiquei no auge dos meus ciúmes! Afinal, todo escorpião é ciumentíssimo. Como ele podia me deixar pra trás pra treinar pirralhos? Não quis nem me despedir dele quando ele foi pra Sibéria. Fui grosso, falei um monte de merda, quis magoá-lo fundo mesmo, como eu achava que ele estava me magoando... E me magoou muito não ter mais nenhum amigo sincero por aqui no Santuário.** _

 

_**Afrodite era muito cínico nessa época, só andava com Máscara da Morte e Shura e eles davam arrepios em qualquer um... Eram soturnos e mal-encarados. Aioria até podia ser um bom amigo, quando não estava chateado por ser considerado “irmão do traidor”... Shaka era mais arrogante que eu, Zeus me livre. Um pedante inalcançável. Aldebaran era legal, mas muito ingênuo... ele gostava de ficar na dele... Foram uns anos bem escrotos... Eu quase me tornei um vagabundo pior que Afrodite, tentando me distrair com sexo casual. Mas não era isso que eu queria. Eu queria um amigo!** _

 

_**Foi aí que ele voltou. Mais triste e calado. Eu queria pular nos braços dele, dizer que eu estava morrendo de saudades, que eu senti tanta falta de nossas conversas, da implicância dele, de seus conselhos, de seus raros sorrisos, de suas mais raras gargalhadas. Morria para ouvir seu sotaque francês que se acentuava quando ele ficava bravo, de suas expressões irritadas em sua língua natal, tinha saudade até do “HEH, MILÔ!” Mas quando Camus chegou, eu não fui vê-lo, não dei as caras, sabe Zeus o que se passou na minha cabeça. E depois de uma semana, eu estava mais envergonhado por ter deixado passar tanto tempo e resolvi continuar sem falar com ele.** _

 

_**Só que anos de convívio tinham feito com que Camus me conhecesse melhor que eu mesmo. Ele aproveitou esse tempo pra resolver seus problemas pessoais e foi me procurar, depois que achou que eu estaria preparado. Começamos a conversar como se o último encontro tivesse sido no dia anterior e não se tivesse passado anos... Me senti tão bem ao lado dele... Eu estava mesmo carente... Foi quando as ordens do Grande Mestre para nos livrarmos dos fedelhos de bronze chegaram. Camus sofreu muito por pensar em matar Hyoga. Ele já tinha perdido Isaak, mesmo ele resmungando sobre “desperdício de tempo e energia para transformar um garotinho num cavaleiro e ele se tornar um rebelde”, eu sabia que Camus sofria por preocupação real com o pivete de Cisne.** _

 

_**Eu disse pivete? Pois a pivetaiada nos deu um suadouro mais ou menos... E por respeito a Camus eu deixei Hyoga passar, para depois ele matar o seu próprio Mestre. Aquilo foi o fim. Fiquei entorpecido dias, me recusando a aceitar que tinha perdido meu melhor amigo pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo. E pior, agora era definitivo. Ele não estava em outro país, não ia voltar mais mesmo. As batalhas se sucediam, as preocupações com a segurança do Santuário não me deixavam ficar muito tempo remoendo minhas próprias misérias... E eu me pegava rezando pelos moleques se matando lá fora. Já que eu não tinha conseguido proteger o meu amigo, protegeria pelo menos o discípulo dele...** _

 

_**Então veio a Batalha de Hades. Eu descontei uma parte das minhas dores em Kanon. Mas não ia adiantar nada matá-lo. Não traria Camus de volta. E quando ele voltou à minha frente, não tinha nada do meu amigo Camus. Foi pior que quando ele tinha morrido. Aquele era realmente uma sombra, um espectro do cavaleiro de Aquário que eu conhecia e amava... Amava... quando foi que eu descobri que amava Camus? Somente naquelas noites solitárias e compridas, após sua morte. Eram noites de sofrimento e medo. Se ele estivesse vivo, eu teria coragem de me declarar? Eu conhecia o amor homossexual... não, eu conhecia o sexo entre dois homens... mas viver um amor, assumir essa condição, eu estaria preparado? E o pior, meu amigo, o Sr. Certinho, como reagiria? E eu o vi naquela condição, de espectro, de inimigo, de cavaleiro traidor, desconjurado, usando técnicas proibidas... Meu coração gritou, sangrou, urrou de ódio contra Hades, eu tinha que matar Camus pela segunda vez. Eu mesmo.** _

 

_**Mas nem todo ódio do mundo, nem toda indignação foram capazes de derrotar Radamanthys em seu território. Jogado no Cocyte, tive tempo de chorar e sofrer mais um pouco. A convocação de Aioros para uma União Dourada capaz de abrir o Muro das Lamentações foi um alivio. Faria com que estivéssemos juntos mais uma vez do mesmo lado. Ao meu lado, erguemos nossos cosmos para lutarmos pelo amor e a justiça na Terra (2). Por alguns segundos, o cosmo frio dele se uniu ao meu, me aquecendo e foi como um bálsamo ao meu coração machucado. Depois o nada nos envolveu.** _

 

_**Prefiro não pensar no tempo que passamos no Limbo (3). Quando ressuscitamos, durante um tempo nos preocupamos somente com a reconstrução do Santuário. Foi aí que começou o tempo do medo. Agora que o mundo estava em paz, precisávamos também reconstruir nossas vidas. Formar laços de amizade novamente, encarar os vivos que ficaram, continuar histórias... E eu tive receio. Medo de meus sentimentos, medo da rejeição, um medo que me paralisava. Eu já disse que Camus me conhece melhor que eu mesmo? Imaginem a minha surpresa quando o frio cavaleiro de Aquário, “the Iceman” como o chamávamos, chegar pra mim e se declarar apaixonado? Oh, não foi tão romântico quanto vocês pensam, foi, aliás, uma palestra sobre “relacionamentos construídos numa base sólida através dos anos” e o fato dele ter descoberto que me amava apenas a conseqüência desse raciocínio lógico. Pior foi minha reação. Tudo que eu queria ouvir e eu disse: “De jeito nenhum! O que meu pai vai pensar quando eu disser que vou morar com um homem? Meus irmãos? Eles vão querer matar nós dois!”** _

 

_**Só que estamos falando de Camus de Aquário. O homem que detona geleiras infinitas na Sibéria. Oras, se ele é capaz de arrombar o gelo eterno, o que não faria com a casquinha de gelo que eu coloquei sobre meus sentimentos pra me proteger? Rolei na cama durante noites seguidas, me martirizando. Era tudo o que eu queria, não era? Eu o tinha visto morrer duas vezes, agora que tinha uma chance de viver ao seu lado, eu tinha medo da opinião dos outros?** _

 

_**Acontece que a opinião dos outros era a da minha família... Meu pai, tão machista... Eu podia não ser seu filho preferido, mas eu queria que ele tivesse orgulho de mim... Só que... Por mais que eu quisesse ser um bom filho, meu pai não ligava muito pra mim, eu não era o número um dele. E eu podia contar que seria o número um no coração do meu geladinho. E ele tava lá na Ilha de Milos. O Camus tava aqui... Carência de novo? Pode ser... Mas agora eu não me sinto tão só...** _

 

_ Milucho?

 

_ Camye...

 

_ Sonhando acordado?

 

_ Pensando em nós dois...

 

_ _Sacre bleu_. Carlo deve sofrer com o Afrodite, que é mais romântico que você... Mas aposto que o peixinho não deixa o almoço queimar sonhando com o marido...

 

_ Minha deusa! – Milo fez menção de se levantar, mas Camus o empurrou de volta ao sofá, balançando a cabeça.

 

_ Agora não adianta, _mon chére_. Quando eu cheguei, a cozinha já estava cheia de fumaça preta. Venha, ainda dá tempo de pegar o almoço no refeitório...

 

_ Posso pedir desculpas pelo menos?

 

_ HEH, MILÔ! – riu Camus. – Se pelo menos uma vez ao mês você não queima o almoço, você não está em seu juízo normal...

 

_ Como você agüenta um cara assim como eu...

 

Camus sorriu de cantinho de boca e beijou a testa do marido.

 

_ Sei lá. Talvez porque eu te amo...

 

E o mês passou, o dia da festa chegou. Tanto Milo quanto Camus cobraram Afrodite, que desconversou, dizendo que nenhum dos dois precisava se preocupar, que ele e Carlo cuidariam da surpresa. E na hora da música, Carlo subiu ao palco, anunciando:

 

_ Normalmente, os cantores oficiais das datas melosas são esses dois sem graça que estão aí embaixo, babando ovo um no outro. Quase me deixaram maluco, _figlios duma puttana_ , porque queriam fazer uma surpresa um para o outro, escolhendo uma música especial pra cada um. O Afrodite deixou que _IO_ escolhesse, portanto, eu escolhi e vou cantar pra vocês.

 

_ Aproveitem que não é sempre que ele topa pagar esse mico! – gritou Shura.

 

_ E _la madrecita va bene, tante grazie_ , han? – respondeu o outro, levando um dedo médio erguido em resposta.

 

Antes que o espanhol e o italiano começassem a brigar, acabando com o clima do momento, Shaka começou a introdução da música no violão. Nem Camus nem Milo conseguiram adivinhar que música era só com a introdução, então ficaram bem quietinhos pra escutarem, Milo com a cabeça deitada no ombro do cavaleiro de Aquário.

 

E a voz grave de Máscara da Morte se suavizou ao começar a cantar:

 

I didn’t know what day it was

_Eu nem sabia que dia era_

When you walked into the room

_Quando você entrou na sala_

I said hello unnoticed

_Eu disse um olá não notado_

You said goodbye too soon

_Você respondeu adeus muito rápido_

 

_ Sabe agora que música é? – cochichou Milo no ouvido do marido.

 

_ Rod Stewart. Não me lembro ainda do nome dela.

 

Breezing through the clientele

_Voando pelos fregueses_

Spinning yarns that were so lyrical

_Tecendo histórias tão sonoras_

I really must confess right here

_Eu devo confessar aqui agora_

The attraction was purely physical

_Que a atração era puramente física_

 

_ Era mesmo? – Camus beijou o nariz de Milo

 

_ Você sempre foi um tesão. Talvez eu tenha me deixado atrair primeiro por esses braços... Ou será que foi por essa bunda sempre em calças de treino justas?

 

I took all those habits of yours

_Eu peguei todos aqueles seus hábitos_

That in the beginning were hard to accept

_Que no começo eram dificeis de aceitar_

Your fashion sense, beardsly prints

_Seu senso de moda, estampas desafiadoras_

I put down to experience

_Eu desisti para experimentar_

 

_ Eu tenho um bom senso de estilo...

 

_ Mas tem mesmo hábitos horríveis...

 

_ Você está concordando com a música, Camus.

 

_ Já lembrei que música é, Milucho...

 

The big bosomed knight, with a French accent (3)

_O grande cavaleiro amigo íntimo, com um sotaque francês_

Who tried to change my point of view

_Que tentou mudar meu ponto de vista_

Her ad lib lines were well rehearsed

_Suas linhas ad lib foram bem expostas_

But my heart cried out for you

_Mas meu coração pedia por você_

 

_ Sim, meu cavaleiro com sotaque francês, meu amigo mais íntimo...

 

_ Eles trocaram a letra da música...Ficou perfeita...

 

E no refrão, todos os casais presentes ajudaram Carlo a cantar, cada um olhando para seu próprio amado:

 

You’re in my heart, you’re in my soul

_Você está em meu coração, você está (gravado) em minha alma_

You’ll be my breath should I grow old

_Você será a respiração que eu preciso pra crescer_

You are my lover, you’re my best friend

_Você é meu amor, você é meu melhor amigo_

You’re in my soul

_Você está (gravado) em minha alma_

 

Camus tomou Milo em seus braços e começaram a dançar lentamente no meio do salão. Os outros casais apenas os rodearam, curtindo o clima, as luzes do lugar foram diminuídas, Afrodite estava quase às lágrimas...

 

My love for you is immeasurable

_Meu amor por você não tem medida_

My respect for you, immense

_Meu respeito por você é imenso_

You’re ageless, timeless, lace and fineless

_Você não tem idade, tempo, laço ou multa_

You’re beauty and elegance

_Você é belo e elegante_

 

_ _Oui_ , você é, _mon beau Milô._

 

You’re a rhapsody, a comedy

_Você é uma rapsódia (4), uma comédia_

You’re a symphony and a play

_Você é uma sinfonia e uma peça_

You’re every love song ever written

_Você é cada canção de amor já escrita_

But, honey, what do you see in me?

_Mas, docinho, o que você vê em mim?_

 

_ Em você, Camye, eu vejo todos os meus sonhos se tornarem reais.

 

You’re essay in glamour

_Você é a essência do glamour_

Please pardon the grammar

_Por favor, me perdoe a expressão_

But you’re every schoolboy’s dream

_Mas você é o sonho de todo garoto (de escola)_

You’re Celtic United, but baby I’ve decided

_Você é Celtic United (5) mas meu bem, eu decidi_

You’re the best team I’ve ever seen

_Você é o melhor time que eu já vi._

 

_ Depois do Real Madrid, claro. – gritou Shura, levando um beliscão da Marin, que estava perto.

 

_ Shh! – a ruiva pôs o dedo sobre os lábios. - Agora não é hora de pensar em futebol.

 

Mas Máscara da Morte estava absorto demais pra perceber essa pequena intervenção. Afrodite tinha subido ao palco junto com Mu e eles estavam pegando os outros microfones, pra cantarem o amor junto de suas caras-metades.

 

And there have been many affairs

_E já houve outros casos_

Many times I’ve thought to leave

_Muitas vezes pensei em ir embora_

But I bite my lips and turn around

_Mas eu mordo meus lábios e volto atrás_

‘Cause you’re the warmest thing I’ve ever found

 _Pois você é a coisa mais quente que eu já encontrei_.

 

_ Sim, geladinho. Você é.

 

_ Milucho...

 

_ Agora ta na hora do beijo, não acha?

 

_ Demorou... – e Camus virou a cabeça pra encaixar naquela boca, feita só para os seus beijos.

 

Afrodite se encaixou debaixo do abraço de Carlo para cantarem juntos, assim como Mu colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Shaka. E entoaram mais uma vez o refrão, celebrando o amor mais uma vez:

 

You’re in my heart/ You’re in my soul

You’ll be my breath should I grow old

You are my lover, you’re my best friend

You’re in my soul...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Pronto. Um Poison & Ice by Pipe. Primeiro, as explicações.
> 
> 1) 22 de Setembro é o início do Outono no Hemisfério Norte. É a minha estação do ano favorita. Como o Camus gosta de temperatura mais amenas, tomei a liberdade de colocar como dele também.
> 
> 2) Mais uma licença poética. No mangá 44, no Muro das Lamentações, na verdade o Máscara da Morte está entre o Camus e o Milo. E logo depois vem o Afrodite. Entenderam que eu só troquei UM cavaleiro de lugar e ficou tudo certinho?
> 
> 3) Aqui eu troquei a letra da música. A letra certa é “The big bosomed lady, with the Dutch accent” (Uma senhora muito amiga, com sotaque holandês).
> 
> 4) Rapsódia é uma composição musical formada por diferentes trechos de outras músicas.
> 
> 5) Celtic United é o nome de um time de futebol inglês. Aqui é uma brincadeira, porque o Rod Stewart é escocês. Seria como um palmeirense dizer que, de agora em diante, o Corinthians é o melhor time do país, só porque a sua namorada é corintiana.
> 
> Os apelidos Sr. Certinho, Geladinho e Iceman, eu peguei emprestado da Calíope Amphora. Obrigada por me emprestar, querida. E ofereço principalmente a ela, que passou um tempinho pensando comigo qual seria a melhor música pra Camus & Milo. Não foi nenhuma das que você escolheu, my dear professora de truco, mas graças a você, eu liguei algumas coisas e cheguei no Rod Stewart. E a todas as viciadas no Veneno Geladinho. 18/09/2005.


End file.
